


To burn

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Claude von Riegan, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Claude watched Dimitri cross the dining hall, entertaining in vivid detail several methods of going about spoiling him. Dimitri was buttoned up tight as usual, his heavy clothing going some way to masking his scent, but not enough. Although Claude couldn't smell him from across the hall, he knew that Dimitri was nearing estrus; Claude had detected the subtle change in his scent two days earlier, and had held himself back from approaching Dimitri in the interim, allowing the other boy's urgency to build.Claude can tell when Dimitri is getting his heat, and he can't wait to get him alone.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	To burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WataruWatanabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/gifts).



> I absolutely loved this prompt \:D/
> 
>   
> Omegaverse-specific warnings: I generally write omegas with vaginas and clits regardless of canonical gender. If that bothers you, don't read.

There were several reasons why Claude took great pleasure in observing the crown prince of Faerghus. Of all of them, two drove him in particular. The first reason was simply that Dimitri was very pleasing to look at, particularly when he was training, stripped down to his shirtsleeves and sheened with sweat. The second reason was that Dimitri had a disarmingly sweet manner, quick to blush and easily scandalised. 

His angelic face and apparent naivete, however, hid a quick mind and a sharp tongue, and his maidenly behaviour disguised a wanton hunger that made Claude squeeze his legs together at the thought of it. He knew that he wasn't even the first to steal a taste of Dimitri's honeypot, yet the prince's impeccable behaviour led most to believe him what he ought to be: unspoiled. 

Claude watched Dimitri cross the dining hall, entertaining in vivid detail several methods of going about spoiling him. Dimitri was buttoned up tight as usual, his heavy clothing going some way to masking his scent, but not enough. Although Claude couldn't smell him from across the hall, he knew that Dimitri was nearing estrus; Claude had detected the subtle change in his scent two days earlier, and had held himself back from approaching Dimitri in the interim, allowing the other boy's urgency to build. 

Trying not to watch too closely, Claude nevertheless kept an eye on Dimitri through their evening meal. Once or twice their eyes met across the room, and a heavy, unspoken current of desire passed between them, so that by the time Dimitri left his meal mostly untouched and quit the hall, Claude was already wet between his legs with the anticipation of what was to come. 

Leaving a respectable amount of time before following, Claude finally quit the hall himself several minutes later and made his way to the baths. Desire warmed his chest as he thought of Dimitri waiting for him, wondering what had been going through his head all day. 

The bathhouse appeared empty upon his arrival, but Claude soon found Dimitri tucked away in a quiet corner, already looking flushed above his towel. He glanced up as Claude rounded the corner, a smile stealing onto his face, eyes shining. 

"Claude."

Grinning, Claude crossed the rough, warm tiles, and clambered into Dimitri's lap without ceremony, smiling into the kiss they greeted one another with. "Hello you," he murmured, squeezing his knees on either side of Dimitri's hips. He lowered his head to nuzzle Dimitri's neck. "Miss me?"

"Oh yes," Dimitri sighed, with his usual lack of guile. 

Claude laughed, his fingers seeking handfuls of Dimitri's hair as his tongue teased Dimitri's earlobe. "How are you feeling?" He rolled his hips against Dimitri's, pressing them close together and emphasising his meaning. "Close?"

"O-oh, yes, very," Dimitri said, his big hands nipping around Claude's waist. At a gentle tug on his hair, Dimitri obligingly tipped his head back, his breath coming out as a gasp, spine arching as Claude sucked on the sensitive skin of his scent gland. "Claude," Dimitri whimpered, shivering beneath him. "P-please—"

Releasing him with a soft peal of laughter, Claude stood gracefully and tugged on Dimitri's wrist, urging him to follow. They each unfastened their towels and put them aside, before stepping into the vast tiled bath together, and sinking down into the hot water.

As they settled, Claude reached for him again, and Dimitri came willingly, his lips seeking Claude's, hands finding purchase where they could. Claude met him with equal hunger, their kisses clumsy and urgent. Claude pulled Dimitri into his lap, seating him across one thigh and dragging him forward by his hips. 

"I saw you in the training yard this afternoon," Claude murmured, as he urged Dimitri to grind against his hip. Even through the water, Dimitri felt slippery against his thigh, his cunt easily as wet and hungry as Claude's own. "You gave poor Sylvain quite a beating."

Dimitri made a sound which was half gasp, half laughter. "He—does not train hard enough—oh, Claude—"

"Easy now," Claude said softly, tilting his head up to kiss Dimitri's brow, and slowing him with his hands. "There's no hurry."

"But it _burns_ ," Dimitri whined, clinging to Claude's shoulders more tightly. His scent was sweet and thick, and desire surged in Claude's throat at the thought of watching him slip and tumble helplessly into the full force of his heat. 

Claude smiled and reached up to cup Dimitri's face, gentling him with a kiss. "Easy," he murmured, like one soothing a spooked animal. "I'm here to help."

Dimitri made an urgent, longing noise in his throat and kissed Claude again, deepening it with his tongue. Claude submitted to it, aroused by Dimitri's eagerness, and slid a hand between them to cup one of Dimitri's pert little breasts. He swallowed Dimitri's answering gasp, and squeezed his breast gently, rubbing his thumb over the stiff nipple. Nothing compared to this, to breaking Dimitri down piece by piece, playing his responsive body like an instrument. 

Letting their mouths slip apart, Claude trailed his lips down the length of Dimitri's throat, lingering to press a kiss into the hollow of his clavicle, then moving lower, smiling as his mouth approached the other nipple, and Dimitri began to shiver against him. 

"Doing alright?" Claude murmured, before closing his lips around Dimitri's nipple and sucking it softly. 

"O-oh, Claude," Dimitri groaned. His fingers clenched in Claude's hair. 

"Will we get any this time, you think?" Claude mumbled against his chest. He still worked Dimitri's other breast with his fingers, squeezing and squeezing gently, fingers sliding from the outside of his breast to his nipple with each stroke. "Dimitri? What do you think?"

Dimitri gasped as Claude's teeth grazed his nipple. "I—I don't know," he whispered. His thighs tensed, gripping Claude's own leg tightly. "I'll try."

Claude chuckled softly. Naturally, Dimitri didn't have any control over whether this heat in particular might trigger his sporadic milk production, but Claude was charmed by his eagerness to please.

"It helps, when you do that," Dimitri murmured, pressing his chest forward into Claude's hands. "A-and when you—s-suck—"

"Oh?" Claude said archly, grinning at him briefly before giving him what he wanted: the soft, eager treatment of his mouth. 

"That, yes, like that," Dimitri groaned, pressing his chest forward as Claude sucked one of his nipples firmly. 

Claude fell quiet for a few minutes, using his hands on Dimitri's hips to keep his movements to a steady rhythm, while he patiently worked the nipple with his mouth until he felt Dimitri give a telltale shiver in his arms. Dimitri's voice spilled out of him, high and breathless, a pleased sob, and then there was sweetness on Claude's tongue, Dimitri's milk coating his mouth pleasantly. 

Drinking it down hungrily, Claude slid one of his hands around Dimitri's waist, pressing his arm against the other boy's back to hold him close. Meanwhile, Dimitri's wet hands cupped his head, digging into his hair as he rested his cheek against the top of Claude's head. 

"Claude, mm, Claude," Dimitri moaned softly. He cupped one of his hands over the back of Claude's neck and gently stroked his scent gland. "I've, nn—thought of you all _day_."

Giving a wet chuckle, Claude released him and pressed a sticky kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Only all day?" he murmured, sliding his hand from Dimitri's hip to gently nudge a thumb between his legs. "Not...all week?"

" _Yes_ , all week," Dimitri groaned, hips lifting to meet Claude's touch. "Saints, please—"

"That's more like it," Claude said, laughing as he stroked his thumb over Dimitri's swollen clit. "You're so wet for me. Have you been bringing yourself off all alone?"

Dimitri moaned softly, grinding against Claude's thumb. "Please, Claude. More, _please_."

Claude smiled. "On your feet then, sweetheart," he said, giving Dimitri's slender backside a cheeky pinch. 

"Claude!" Dimitri hissed, but he was laughing as he shakily got to his feet.

Beckoning him closer, Claude lifted himself out of the bath to sit on the edge. He reached for Dimitri, moving him right to the edge of the water, then gently lifting one of Dimitri's feet to place it on the edge of the bath where he sat. "That's good," Claude murmured, patting his thigh encouragingly. He kissed along Dimitri's thigh, smiling as his breathing grew harder and rougher the closer he got to the apex of Dimitri's legs. "You want my mouth on you?" Claude murmured, darting his gaze up. 

Dimitri stared down at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide and wanting. He nodded eagerly, and Claude smiled as he leaned in to nuzzle Dimitri's belly, unable to resist teasing him a little. 

"Claude, please," Dimitri moaned, digging his fingers into Claude's hair. "I need you."

A shiver of arousal ran down Claude's spine at those words, and he wrapped his arms around Dimitri as he moved in eagerly to taste him. The bathwater had carried away most of the scent and flavour of him from the surface of his skin, but as Claude teased Dimitri open with his lips and tongue, fresh waves of arousal spilled from his cunt, coating Claude's tongue with the bitter, moreish taste of him. 

Dimitri shuddered in his arms, hands tugging gently in Claude's hair as he gasped and sighed over him. Claude could tell that he was taking pains to be gentle; once or twice, he'd been at the mercy of Dimitri losing himself entirely in pleasure, and still carried the bruises from the last occasion. Dimitri sometimes volunteered to hold or bite down on something, but Claude didn't like to discourage Dimitri from making noise, not when the sounds he made were so enjoyable. 

"Are you going to come on my mouth?" Claude murmured, withdrawing a little so he could peek up at Dimitri. He resumed stroking Dimitri's clit with his thumb while he waited for an answer, resting his cheek against Dimitri's wet thigh. "Or do you want my fingers too?"

Dimitri was panting, and he straightened up slowly as he searched for the words. "I—m-maybe—both?"

"You sure?" Claude asked, moving his hand down and gently dragging his knuckles along Dimitri's slit. "You can have my mouth first, and my fingers later, if you like."

"Nn," Dimitri groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Both, please."

Claude chuckled. "You're so polite," he observed, then he slowly pushed his middle two fingers inside him, pressing kisses to his thigh again. Dimitri started to shudder, cunt clenching around Claude's fingers, and Claude leaned in again before he could balance himself, closing his lips around Dimitri's clit. 

Claude moaned around the mouthful; he loved the feeling of Dimitri's clit on his tongue. It was roughly the size of his first thumb joint, and the way Dimitri trembled and whimpered when Claude sucked on it was appallingly arousing. Heat spilled through him in response as Dimitri cried out, hips shuddering in Claude's grip. Claude thrust his fingers in and out slowly, curling them with each push, until Dimitri was rolling his hips into each one. Claude softened his mouth on Dimitri's clit, tonguing at it in the same slow rhythm that he fucked him, listening as Dimitri's groans stretched out, falling into rhythm with his movements. Dimitri had a habit of getting in his head during sex, and Claude had found that the best way of relaxing Dimitri was forcing him to go at his own pace, instead of trying to rush ahead. It didn't hurt that Dimitri heartily enjoyed being told what to do. 

"Will you come for me, Dimitri?" Claude gasped, pulling off briefly. He kept fucking Dimitri at the same rhythm, but deepened his strokes a little, thrusting his fingers in harder. "Can you count down for me from ten?"

Dimitri nodded. "Ten...nine."

"Touch yourself for me, sweetheart," Claude said, taking one of Dimitri's hands and reaching up to place it over his breast. "Keep that milk flowing for me."

"Saints," Dimitri gasped. "A-alright...seven...six."

Claude sucked the soft folds of Dimitri's cunt into his mouth one by one, then settled on his clit, pulling it into his mouth hungrily. 

"F-four...t-th—oh, _goddess_ , Claude—t-two...one..."

Dimitri wailed as he came, gushing over Claude's hand, clit stiffening on his tongue. Claude dimly felt something wet dripping on him, and with a shudder of arousal realised it was Dimitri leaking milk. He kept working Dimitri with the same slow patience for several moments until Dimitri gasped and twitched away from him. 

"There," Claude said indulgently, running his hands up and down Dimitri's thighs before putting his arms around his waist and hugging him close. "Feel a little better?"

Dimitri nodded, then he reached down and wiped at a stray droplet on Claude's forehead. "Did I—oh gosh, Claude, I'm so embarrassed—!"

"Don't be," Claude said, catching hold of Dimitri's hand as he pulled it away. He took Dimitri's thumb in his mouth and sucked the drop of milk off his skin. "Delicious."

Dimitri huffed, smiling down at him. "You're incorrigible."

Claude beamed up at him. "Correct."

Laughing softly, Dimitri cupped Claude's face between both hands. "Will you let me make you feel good too?" he asked, looking so earnest and gentle that Claude's heart did an unexpected somersault in his chest. 

"How about we dry off first," Claude suggested, turning away to hide the sudden flush on his cheeks. "Find somewhere a little more comfortable to continue."

If he noticed Claude's evasion, Dimitri didn't comment on it, only agreed easily to his suggestion.

The two of them finished bathing, neither rushing nor lingering, then made their way up the dormitories. They checked that nobody was watching before ducking into Dimitri's bedroom, where Claude paused to take a deep lungful of Dimitri's rich scent, smiling as the atmosphere relaxed him at once. 

Dimitri often turned shy once the door was closed behind them, but not when he was in heat. As soon as they were alone, Dimitri shrugged off his robe and reached around Claude's waist to unfasten his, spreading his hands on Claude's bare chest from behind. 

"I want you on top of me," Dimitri murmured, dragging his teeth against the back of Claude's neck.

Claude shivered. It was rare that Dimitri really let himself go, but Claude rather enjoyed when Dimitri made him feel like something being preyed upon. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, tilting his head to allow Dimitri access to his neck.

Groaning, Dimitri kissed Claude's neck, lingering over his scent gland, then he took a mouthful of Claude's shoulder and dug his teeth into it.

Claude laughed breathlessly, reaching back to clench his fingers in Dimitri's hair. "On your back then, gorgeous."

Releasing him reluctantly, Dimitri made his way over to the untidy mess of sheets and sprawled in them, one hand tucked behind his head, his legs open. 

Watching him closely, Claude let his robe drop to the floor, then he strode over to the bed and climbed on top of Dimitri. Leaning down, Claude kissed him hungrily, slowly pressing himself down against Dimitri, forcing their hips together. He rolled his hips down, grinding his cunt against Dimitri's clit, and felt the answering shudder go through him. 

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, gorgeous?" he asked, accompanying his words with a filthy little chuckle. 

Dimitri clutched at him reflexively. "Fuck me."

Claude grinned. "That's right." He moved back, settling himself between Dimitri's legs, straddling one of his thighs. Dimitri was plenty wet enough to ease the glide between them, but even if he hadn't been, Claude was so worked up by now that his cunt _ached_ , and it felt incredible to pull Dimitri's hips in toward him and grind against him with a wet, sticky noise. 

"Claude," Dimitri gasped, arching his back into Claude, head falling back on a moan. "Oh yes, oh..."

"There's a good boy," Claude said, giving Dimitri's thigh a handful of light slaps, before grasping it firmly and grinding down against him harder. "Mm—look at you, being so good for me. Letting me take care of you like this."

Dimitri nodded. "Thank you, thank you, Claude—"

Claude groaned, pleasure rippling through him. Dimitri was so wet and easy beneath him, his eyes hazy with heat lust, a blush spilling down from his chest to his navel. Claude dropped his hips slightly, angling them so that his own clit was grinding against Dimitri's cunt, filling him with an aching pressure. "Dimitri," he groaned, fingers slipping in the sweat at the back of Dimitri's knee. He took a firmer grasp of Dimitri's thigh again. "Getting—close."

"Me too," Dimitri moaned, clutching at the pillow. Without being told, he put a hand to his chest again, pinching and squeezing one of his nipples. "Come with me, Claude," he moaned, chest heaving. He bit his lip, dragging it through his teeth, all the colour flooding back as he released it. "Claude—"

"I will," Claude promised, rotating his hips in a slow circle. He grinned a little desperately. "You ready?"

Dimitri nodded, head rolling lazily. "Mmm."

Claude laughed. He reached out for Dimitri's hand, clutching it tightly as he rolled his hips against Dimitri's, pleasure building in his core. Claude moaned as he started to plateau, hovering on the peak for several seconds before the hot, slippery pressure of Dimitri's cunt underneath him sent him plunging over the edge. Dimitri followed with a low cry, thigh juddering in Claude's grasp. Claude moaned as he kept grinding slowly, drawing the pleasure out for both of them, soft waves of it spilling over him.

By the time he stopped, Dimitri was twitching and whimpering beneath him. Claude crouched between his legs and gently lapped him clean, continuing even when Dimitri tried to squirm away from him. 

"Claude, nn—it hurts."

"Alright, I'm finished," Claude murmured, releasing him and trailing kisses up the centre of his chest. He kissed Dimitri's jaw, then captured his mouth as Dimitri turned toward him. "You did so well," Claude said, cupping Dimitri's face as he kissed him. "So good."

Dimitri hummed happily, then put his arms around Claude and pulled him down against him, tangling their limbs together with a contented smile. "Will you stay?" he asked, blinking those startlingly blue eyes at Claude.

"Of course," Claude said, brushing a damp lock of hair out of Dimitri's eyes. He kissed Dimitri's eyebrow, drawing back with a smile. "Get some rest."

"Thank you," Dimitri whispered, eyes already closing. 

Claude laughed. "You're welcome, Your Princeliness." He smiled, touching Dimitri's cheek with his knuckles. "Dimitri."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1354871064258600960) | [read my dimiclaude fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33280939&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
